


Pretty Please

by BloodSerum



Series: OmO what's this? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSerum/pseuds/BloodSerum
Summary: Artemis regrets drinking so much water before their movie night. It wouldn't be so bad if Jason would just hurry up!...Yeah. She really regrets drinking so much.(Mind the tags)
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: OmO what's this? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> lol im back. wrote this and edited in under 2 hours again so... i think it turned out good for what it was i just felt like being gross sorry artemis i love you, ur so hot. this isnt meant to be realistic it just ~fantasy~ always ask consent and negotiate kinks

Artemis was regretting everything. Jason was taking _forever_ to get snacks for their movie night. Drinking so much water beforehand was only making her patience worse. Her bladder seemed to agree with her regret. She had to pee, and _badly._ The trickle of the nearby fountain was driving her insane. Her bladder seemed to protest her every move, every foot tap, just as it had with each bump on the walk over.

Artemis bounced from foot to foot. She had to go. The pressure in her bladder was building. But she needed to wait. Jason would be done soon, even if she had to drag him out of the convenience store herself. 

She was going to destroy that fountain, however. The trickling of the water would be soothing on any other night. Now it was just reminding her of her need.

Artemis groaned, rubbing lightly at her stomach. A small spurt of urine soaked into her panties. Fuck, fuck, not helping. She bounced both her legs, squirming as she willed herself to think of anything but how badly she needed to piss, how full her body was. 

Artemis bit her lip, pressing her thighs together as she squirmed. _Please_. She just had to hold it a bit longer, please. She found her hands slipping between her thighs, grabbing at her crotch, desperately trying to hold it. “Hurry up--”

“You okay, Artie?” Jason asked, coming out of the store with a jingle of the bell. His arms were clutched around a bag of treats. Artemis pulled her hands away, shame dusting her face red.

“I’m fine,” she said, forcing herself to stand up straight. Her too-full bladder only protested more, another small leak slipping out. _Dammit._ “Let’s head to your apartment.” She walked briskly down the streets, not bothering to see if Jason was behind her.

She was an _a_ _mazon_ . She wasn’t going to let this stop her. She couldn’t show weakness.   
  
She said nothing as they walked, the night air cool on her skin. It was a quiet night in Gotham for once, with few others out on the streets. Her bladder jostled with each step, reminding her of her…. problem. “Let’s take a short cut,” she said, pulling Jason down an alleyway. 

“I’m not sure this is the smartest idea you’ve had,” Jason replied, but he followed her regardless.

“We can handle ourselves, it’s not even that late out,” she said. She needed to get home _now._

A pang of desperation shot through her again, making her stop in her tracks. Another leak--piss slipping down her inner thigh, soaking into the fabric around her knee. She gasped as she came to a stop, hands on her crotch once more.  
  
“Hey, Artie, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, sitting the bag down. His hands hovered over her, as he inspected her.   
  
“Nothing,” Artemis gritted out. She doubled over--but that only made the pressure on her bladder worse. Another stream of pee joined its twin, soaking her jeans. No, no, _no_ \--

She bounced on the balls of her feet, trying desperately to hold her piss in. Please, no--not now, not in front of him.  
  
Artemis shivered. The night air was quickly cooling the urine stains. 

She had to pee, she had to pee _so badly_ \-- “I need to go, I--” She couldn’t do this anymore--the pressure was too much. Her hands clenched around her cunt, but it wasn't enough. She let out a gasp, trying desperately to hold back, but it was too late. Hot urine seeped into her pants, soaking her hands. It trickled down her strong thighs, over her calves and soaking into her clothing as a puddle began to form. This _couldn’t_ be happening to her--she was an amazon, yet here she was, pissing herself.   
  
She bent farther, the flow only increasing in intensity with a hiss. It dripped around her hands, splashing against her puddle. It felt so good--to relieve herself, to no longer have the pangs of need. She groaned, only continuing the stream, until her jeans were dark and dripping with her own urine.   
  
The stream began to slow, trickling down her thighs, until it was no more. Reality snapped back to her, as biting as the cool wetness of her jeans. _Jason._   
  
She gasped, turning to face him. He was as red as her hair. Their eyes met, neither saying anything.

Artemis felt tears prick at her eyes. _Pathetic_ , this whole situation just--so pathetic. She was better than this, and doing in front of her--friend, partner, boyfriend?-- it was too much. 

“Hey, don’t cry--” Jason started, putting his hands up.

“I’m not crying,” she bit back, wiping at her eyes furiously. Shame and humiliation coloured her face a red she was sure matched Jason’s own flush.

Jason moved closer, kissing her cheek. “...I mean, it seems like you needed that,” he said softly. Artemis didn’t reply--if only because she could feel his half-hard cock pressing against her thigh as he pulled her into his arms. Oh. _Ohhh_. Of course--Jason was always weird. Maybe she could salvage this--better weird than humiliated. 

“It seems like you enjoyed that,” she said, voice low, rubbing herself up against him. Jason made an aborted sound. 

“I…” he hesitated, clearly unsure what was the correct answer. Artemis decided to pity him, reaching over to stroke him through his own jeans. He mewled--and warmth followed as he began to piss himself, urine soaking into his jeans with a hiss. It flowed around her hand, warming it. He moaned into her ear, and _oh_ \--she wanted that sound again. Needed to.   
  
Artemis groaned. Okay. Okay, this wasn’t so bad… she could feel her own arousal making itself known, even.

Jason stopped, only giving her a few delicious seconds of seeing him like that. “Wait… can I try something?” he asked, eyes darting around to reassure himself they were alone.

“Yes?” Artemis said. She was willing to try anything at this point--to both salvage the situation and to hear Jason moan once more.

Jason pulled her into a deep kiss, running a hand through her hair. “I wanna piss on you,” he said, voice low and husky.

Oh. _Oh._ Artemis felt a shiver go down her back. She… weirdly like the sound of that. Perhaps once she’d think it was degrading, but she trusted Jason… (and knew he was more than willing to take it up the ass with her in turn, and similar things). 

“Yes. Just not on my face,” she said, barely hesitating. 

Jason grinned, giving her a kiss that felt too chaste for what they had just done. What they were going to do. “Deal.” He pulled away, pushing Artemis to her knees. His touch was gentle.  
  
Artemis watched him with interest as he unzipped his fly. He freed his half-hard cock, giving it a quick stroke. Then, he took aim, biting his lip as he took in her face staring up at him, her piss-soaked clothes. “Fuck,” he murmured, before willing himself to let go. 

A stream of hot urine began splashing onto her chest, liquid pooling between her breasts. It soaked into her tank top. What a day to wear white, huh? She knew her nipples could be seen now, hardened even under the hot stream. She let out a shaky breath. 

Jason himself groaned, stroking his cock idly as he relieved himself. “Look at you,” he groaned. “Covered in piss.” He bit down on his thumb, muffling his pleasured sounds. 

Artemis couldn’t stop herself from reaching down as she shifted position, slipping a hand into her urine-soaked panties to finger herself. Her cunt was already dripping wet with slick. Another hand hooked around her top, pulling it down to expose her tits, to watch as Jason’s piss flowed down, towards her bellybutton, pooling there too.  
  
Jason moaned, aiming a bit lower to wet her already soaked thighs. She shivered, feeling the heat on her hand as she slipped another finger into herself. Her thumb circled her cli, before Jason slowly moved up to her stomach, her chest. “So nice,” he murmured, before the stream began to slow. Artemis closed her eyes for a moment, small mewls escaping her lips as she pleasured herself.   
  
Once Jason was finished, he shook off the final drops from his head. He moved to put his cock away, but Artemis leaned forward, taking the head into her mouth. “Artemis--Princess--” He gasped, burying his hand into her hair.   
  
Artemis swallowed around him. His grip in her hair tightened. She fingered her cunt harder, pushing forward to take more of Jason into her mouth. He moaned, shifting his hips to fuck his cock into her mouth. “Fuck, fuck, you feel so good--” Without warning, she felt his cock twitch, semen catching on her cheek and lips, the salty taste sharp against the bitterness of Jason’s cock. She swiped her tongue out, tasting him more.

Artemis rose to her feet, grabbing Jason by his hand and pulling him into a kiss. “Artemis,” he breathed, before she was slipping her cunt-soaked fingers into his mouth, making him taste her. He groaned, sucking on them obediently as she slipped his thigh between her own, grinding her clit against him. Good, it was so good--such sweet friction, Jason’s tongue warm and soft against her fingers.

“Jason!” Artemis gasped, her pace erratic as she felt herself climax, her slickness joining the urine already soaked into her clothing. She fell against him, head on his shoulder, feeling boneless. Artemis felt herself pissing again--this time the stream was gentle, slow, leaving a wet spot on Jason’s thigh.  
  
Jason wrapped an arm around her, the other fixing up their clothing. Then he was slipping an arm under Artemis’s knees, hefting her up--with some difficulty, since she was the larger of the two--before grabbing their forgotten bag. “Let’s get you home,” he murmured.   
  
“And never speak of this again,” Artemis agreed, voice threatening.   
  
Jason just laughed.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then they had a shower and watched a movie. the green knight maybe (i wish lol.. next year)  
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
